Demon protector
by The Dragon Jinchuriki
Summary: A boy has been sent to Mahora to help protect class 2/3-A. He'd do anything it takes to keep the class safe, but just what will be the cost. Half-Demon Oc centric story. Used to be strife demon
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Mahora

Welcome to my wonderful twisted mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima**

* * *

><p>"Hey Arasoi-sama mother is calling for you" A little 7 year old girl with long white hair yelled out. She had sky blue eyes and was wearing a frilly black dress. She was in a large courtyard, yelling to the top of a large castle.<p>

On the very top of the castle sat a boy overlooking the large courtyard and also a village. The boy had short black hair , and yellow eyes. He as wearing a black button up shirt, black jeans and looked about 15. He stood up on the roof and looked down at the little dot of a girl. He jumped off the roof without a fear in the world. After the long fall he landed lightly on his feet.

"Rina I told you My name is Arashi." The boy said. The little girl started glaring at Arashi.

"My name is Sensou not Rina, you may not accept your name but I always will." The little yelled at the boy.

"I'll accept my name when I earn it Rina, now take me to mother." Arashi said to the still angry girl as she lead him to their mother. She was in a modern looking living room with big couch and plasma screen tv. Their mother was a tall woman with long black hair, and green eyes. She was sitting on the couch wearing a long black dress.

Next to her was an 18 year old girl with long wavy purple hair, and yellow eyes. She wore a black blouse, with blue jeans. On the other side of the woman was a boy with long black hair, red-orange eyes and was 23. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black shorts.

"Mother you summoned me." Arashi said to the woman.

"Yes I did, and allow me to get straight to the point. As you know our family is indebted to the Konoe family." The woman started getting a nod in response. "Well it has been called in, you will go to Mahora academy immediately."

"Me, why not Shin or Izumi?" Arashi asked his mother.

"_Shi _and_ Ikari _ are too old for this request." His mother said using his siblings proper name. "They asked for someone no older than 16. Now go."

Arashi sighed as his body dissapeared into the green magic circle that appeared at his feet.

(Mahora dean office)

Arashi appeared in front of a very old man. "Are you the one who contacted my family?" Arashi asked.

"Ah you must be the young Mokushi boy, yes I am the one who contacted you. I am Konoemon Konoe the dean of this school." The old man said.

"My name is Arashi Mokushi, what do you required of me?" Arashi said kneeling on one knee.

"Straight to business it would seem. Alright, I need you to watch over one of the classes here." Konoemon started " The teacher is a ten year old mage in training. I trust him but You'll be insurance that no harm comes to the class. That is your mission."

"Understood" Arashi rolled up his shirt sleeve and black ring appeared around his wrist, with 'CCCLXV' written in red.,"In one years time I will need you to renew the contract."

A man with brown hair wearing glasses and a brown suit walked into the room. "Takamichi here will show you to the class." Konoemon said receiving a nod as Arashi walked out the room.

"So your the Mokushi hired to protect the class?" Takamichi questioned.

"Yes my name is Arashi." Arashi stated.

"Listen here I know your families way of handling their missions, if you harm any of these students you will regret it." Takamichi said with absolute seriousness in his voice.

"With all due respect sir, I take my missions seriously unlike the rest of my family I'd sooner harm myself before going against it.

Takamichi nodded and they continued walking. The rest of the walk was silent as they made their way to the class. When they arrived at the class Takamichi went in first before Arashi followed.

" Class this is Arashi Mokushi he will be a member of this class until further notice, please give him a warm welcome. " Takamichi said to the class of all girls.

Suddenly the girls rushed to Arashi and bombarded him with questions.

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"Where are you from?"

"Please ask me one question at a time." Arashi said calmly.

A girl with red hair in a pineapple ponytail walked up to him with a microphone "Kazumi Asakura, reporter of class 2-A I'll be interviewing you." Arashi nods to the girl as she starts her questioning. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15." Arashi responded.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from a small island off the coast of Japan called Jigoku."

"Are you single and if you are would you be willing to date one of your classmates?"

"I am single, but I don't date weak girls." This earned a lot of whispers from the crowd around them. "Now if that's all can we get started." Arashi stated. They all took their seats, Arashi sat in the back of the class. He could fell magical presences from a number of his new classmates. He'd had to speak to them after class.

(After Class)

Arashi began searching for his classmates, first up was the girl that most interested him. He quickly made his way to Tatsumiya shrine. When he arrived no one else was there. He quietly leaned up against a wall. Soon a dark skined girl entered the shrine, she had long black hair and hazel.

"Hello Mana." Arashi said startling the girl slightly, she was about to draw a gun on him until she found a white .44 revolver pointed at her face. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"What do you want?" Mama asked.

"To talk" Arashi replied. He put the gun away inside a seal on his arm, and sat down at the shrine. Mama went and sat across from him. "I here your a mercenary." Mama nodded in response. "And half demon interesting."

"How do you know that?" Mama asked.

"I can sense other demons, I was with the trait naturally." Arashi said earning another nod. He stood up and walked from the shrine confusing Mama slightly.

Arashi took a letter out of his pocket and read it. It told him the room he'd be staying in for the remainder of his mission. Apparently he would be staying with some of his classmates. He decided to talk to the rest of his classmates later. He was going to meet his new roommates.

When he got to the room he knocked on the door and waited. A girl with orange twin-tailed hair with bells in it opened the door. One of her eyes were green and the other blue. "Um can I help you?" The girl asked.

"I was told this is the room I'd be staying in." Arashi told the girl.

"What we already have to share a room, now , 'll have to sleep on the couch. I'm Asuna Kagurazaki Nice to meet you." The girl said, the last part sarcastically.

Arashi nodded and left out the room and walked to speak to more of his classmates.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the ubrupt stop I just really wanted to publish this.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Baths & Bakas

Hello again readers. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

I changed changed chapter 1 Arashi now lives with Asuna, Negi, and Konoka.

**Disclaimer:Previous**

* * *

><p>Arashi sat in the back of the class thinking about the previous day. He had spoken to a total of 4 of his classmates. Asuna Kagurazaki who was his roommate, Mana Tatsumiya who he met at the shrine, Setsuna Sakurazaki who really wasn't much of a social person, Zazie Rainy day who he thought was good company to have. He was also thinking of the short conversation he had with Takamichi.<p>

(Flashback)

"Takamichi you asked for me?" Arashi asked.

"Yes Arashi, please sit." Takamichi said.

"What do you need of me." Arashi asked.

"Well spoke to some of your classmates and asked them what they thought of you."

"And"

"Well, they said that you seemed like a 'tightass who didn't know how to have fun.' " Takamichi said taking a drag from him cigarette.

"Why should this need my attention?" Arashi asked with his usual serious expression.

"Look I understand your family taught you to handle every mission a specific way, but you may want to open up a little. It might be easier to protect them if they trust you." Takamichi said.

Arashi seemed to consider it. "Alright I will try to open up a little." Arashi said forcing a smile to his face.

"It's a start." Takamichi sighed.

(Flashback End)

Class ended and Arashi stood and left the room.

(That night)

Arashi walked into his dorm room and a pungent stench attacked his nose. He sniffed around the room until he found the culprit. He stood in front of the ten year old teacher.

"Negi-sensei when was the last time you took a bath?" Arashi asked.

"Well I've been busy since I came to Japan." The red headed teacher said.

"You need to go take a bath." Arashi said.

"Then why don't you take him?" Asuna questioned.

"Well I don't know how to get there." Arashi said prompting Asuna to throw a map of the building at him. He looked at it for a second. "I'm terrible at reading maps."

"Sigh, fine I'll show you." Asuna said reluctantly.

Negi was about to protest until he was picked up by his shirt and carried to the bath.

At the bath Asuna was in a bathing suit, Arashi was wearing some green swimming trunks, and Negi was in his birthday suit. Arashi through Negi into the bath and got in followed by Asuna.

"Ahh, I haven't had a bath like this since I left home." Arashi said enjoying the water. "So Asuna how long have you known about magic?" He said calmly. Hearing the question Negi and Asuna began to panic. "It's alright I'm a mage."

The two of them let out a breath of relief "How did you figure it out tightass?" Asuna asked.

"I've been observing everyone in the class in secret." Arashi told. "And nice nickname beautiful." He said winking at Asuna.

Both Negi's and Asuna's eyes widened at the usually serious boy. "What?" He asked.

"What happened to the stick up your ass?" Asuna asked the boy in all seriousness.

"Oh that, you see my family take on request from people all around the world. The family is divided into two branches Mamoru which I'm a part of. We take request like defending, escorting, etc. The other branch is Hakai who focus on assassination, and assault request." Arashi explained.

"That still doesn't explain the stick up your ass." Asuna said becoming impatient.

"I'm getting there beautiful. You see I was taught to handle request with the highest level of seriousness, and I was hired to protect your class. Right now I'm off the clock." Arashi said.

Asuna looked at him skeptically, while doing so she noticed the X shaped scar on his chest. "Where'd you get that scar?" She asked.

"Oh, this old thing. Well as I said I'm a part of Mamoru, but my older brother Shin is a part of Hakai. He did not like it the day I decided to join Mamoru." Arashi said slightly chuckling at the memory.

"Your own brother did that to you?" Negi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he isn't very stable minded. My older sister Izumi taught him a lesson afterwards, she's a part of Mamoru too." Arashi said casually.

"Hey I heard Arashi and Negi-sensei are living in the same room as Asuna and Konoka." A female voice said from the entryway of the bath.

'Dammit I need to hide.' Arashi thought. He closed his eyes and gills appeared on his neck. He allowed his body to sink beneath the water as his body became transparent. He grabbed Negi by his leg and pulled him beneath the water with him. He touched Negi's forehead and he also grew gills.

"Well then they can keep Arashi, but why is Negi-sensei living with them?" Ayaka asked.

"Oh that's because my grandfather told him to." Konoka said. "And you know Arashi isn't as bad as he seems. He even helped me make dinner last night."

"Be that as it may, Negi-sensei needs a more motherly figure to take care of him." Ayaka said.

"Well they say big breast are a motherly characteristic." Yue said in her usual tone.

"Then it's decided the girl with the biggest boobs gets Negi." Haruna said.

Soon the rest of the girls from the class came to the bath and the competition began.

'Now's a good time to escape.' Arashi thought as he grabbed Negi and tried to run, but tripped on the bath getting the girls attention. "Well that was a failed attempt."

"What are you doing here?" Ayaka asked.

"Well I was taking a bath Iincho until you walked in. I his as to avoid being accused of being a peeping Tom." Arashi said standing up. "But let me say you are all very beautiful." He said winking at the group of girls.

To say the girls were shocked would be an understatement. They were all staring at the boy like he grew a second head. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." Arashi said walking from the bath with Negi on his back. Once they got back to the room Arashi let out a sigh of relief.

(Next day)

Athehi walked into the classroom and immediately gained the attention of his classmates. They all rushed him just like the day he arrived. "What can I help you with my angels?" Arashi asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kazumi asked.

Arashi just shrugged "I suppose I'm just more comfortable around you all."

"Um, class can you have a seat there's a test today." Negi said.

The students went back to their and the test was given. Arashi looked at the test and began to easily breeze through it. He finished with ten minutes to spare. After the test were graded Negi asked a list of students to stay behind.

Asuna Kagurazaka

Arashi Mikushi

Yue Ayase

Ku Fei

Makie Sasaki

Kaede Nagase

"The baka rangers have assembled. Baka black here." Yue said.

"Baka Pink here!" Makie said excitedly.

"Baka yellow." Ku said.

"Baka black." Kaede said.

"Come on baka red." Makie said to Asuna.

"I'm not doing it." Asuna said

"Baka Rangers?" Arashi asked.

"Yup we're the dumbest in the class." Makie said strangely happy.

"I see, the I'll be baka green." Arashi said joining in.

The girls hudled for a second before Yue said "We're alright with that."

"OK students we're going to do a ten point test and you can't leave until you score at least a 6." Negi said as he passed out the test.

Arashi looked at the test and breezed through it. He got up along with Yue and handed it in.

"You both got tens." Negi said in surprise. "See you can do it if you try."

"I hate studying." Yue said.

"I just don't try." Arashi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm going to end it here.<strong>

**R&R**


End file.
